11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Takahisa Tajima
Takahisa Tajima (田島 賢久 Tajima Takahisa) is one of the protagonists of 11eyes. He is a young man who is a pyrokineticist - that is, able to mentally control fire. He is of the same grade as Yuka Minase and Kakeru Satsuki, but is not from their class. Appearance At school, he does not take regulations very seriously; he only wears the school coat over his red shirt so people knows which school he comes from. His casual clothes, however, is rather stylish. He wears a leather jacket with fur on the collar over his usual red shirt, sleeves rolled up. He has a S shaped necklace on his neck. He wears 3 rings on his fingers, two on his thumb and index finger of his right hand and one on the middle finger of his left hand. His belt is cross-shaped. He also wears a small chain on the right side of his thigh. Personality Often seen smoking. He is hot-headed, but also friendly on the other side. His first encounter with Kakeru was when he saw him and Yuka being bullied by two gangsters on the street. He played hero and went on saving them without any difficulties. He often teased Kakeru about how he was always surrounded by girls and called him 'Romeo'. He is also a pervert, which could have derived from Saiko. On the inside however, he is deeply troubled by the killing instinct that dwells within him, another personality which he refers to as "the demon". He fears that "the demon" will take over him whenever he is in a bad mood and cause him to kill everyone else. He has fallen in love with Yukiko and the two of them become a couple in Takahisa's route of Resona Forma. He didn't get along well with Misuzu however, often sexually harassing her and she thinks that he's annoying. In his After Story, he decides to become serious in his relationship with Yukiko, and acts as a protective older brother for his sister Ema, becoming furious when she thanked Kakeru for his help for the festival. In the anime, his character is quite different. His personality is somewhat brash and of a loner. Except for Yukiko, he acted unfriendly with everyone else at first. He does not smoke, but still likes eating and playing hero, though. Biography In his childhood, he burned his father alive to save his sister. Both of them were adopted by the orphanage Ayame Garden. However, Takahisa ran away not long later, as he feared that someday he would burn his sister to death like how he burned his father. For survival, he had to steal food and got into many fights. His life of a street child ended after he met Saiko Akamine, who sympathized and adopted him. Takahisa grew up under the guardian of Saiko, but was unable to get rid of his old lifestyle and became a delinquent at school, which resulted in him having to repeat a year. He frequently gets into fights and usually returns with injuries, which later became even more serious wounds during the events of Red Night. Plot 'The Beginning' 'Red Night and Black Moon' Takahisa was first seen fighting on the street (with Yukiko cheering for him) by Kakeru and Yuka, but he was ignored as they didn't know each other. On October 1st, they meet again, this time face to face. While eating KFC, Takahisa saw Kakeru and Yuka being bullied by two gangsters and decided to save them. Yuka thanked him for saving them, but Takahisa said it was nothing and an 'ally of justice' (正義の味方 seigi no mikata) such as himself could never let any evil-doings pass by. After meeting Kakeru and Yuka at school for a second time, he began hanging out with them. At first it was for the sake of having fun with some pretty girls but later he was revealed to be someone who could also enter Red Night. He helped the gang fight the Black Knight Acedia. Later, he andYukiko encountered Invidia; even though they could not finish her down, their battle reduced her to a state where she could not properly attack or defense anymore. Also, Takahisa was the one that discovered the wall that prevents the escaping of the Red Night. 'Tragedy' 'Saiko's Death' On October 28th, the Black Knight Superbia decided to attack. However, she did not need Red Night come to meet the gang since she had not been dead like other Black Knights. She came to the academy and attempted to kill Takahisa, but Saiko sacrificed herself to protect him. Takahisa was too shocked to fight so Yukiko fought with Superbia instead. He held Saiko's body in his arms, witnessed her as she slowly died in his arms. Upon Saiko's death, he lost control of both himself and his power. He chased after Superbia and ended up destroying half of the city. When Yukiko found him, he had almost become mentally insane. Realizing that he could not control himself for any longer, he asked Yukiko to kill him. During the battle, he confessed his love to Yukiko. Yukiko managed to kill Takahisa afterward. 'Towards a New Future' As Kakeru put an end to Lieselotte, Kukuri reformed the world with Aether, thus reviving her friends in the process. Like everyone else, Takahisa was also resurrected, although he remained bitter for what he had caused during his outbreak and was reluctant to see others again. While the gang gathered in front of Kouryoukan Academy's gate, he simply hid at the back gate, although unsuccessful as Yukiko spotted him without him noticing. After meeting up with everyone else, Kakeru went to the back gate to see Takahisa. There, Takahisa apologized for all the trouble he had caused, but Kakeru said that every thing was over, and it was not Takahisa's fault in the first place, so there was no need to blame him. 'After Story' One year after the battle within the Red Night, Takahisa reunited with his younger sister, Ema, on the street. Knowing that he could not being irresponsible anymore, Takahisa went to school a little more often to help his sister prepare for the upcoming festival. He took her out to carrying her things, at the same time, familiarizing her with Yukiko, whom he had decided to be serious about. Everything went smoothly until one Sunday day, Ema called him to the riverside, despite that there was nothing to do. Without any reason to refuse, he did as was told, but when he arrived, Ema was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he met a woman with same physical features as him: grey hair and red eyes. Takahisa had doubts about her identity, but tried to ignore any assumption as it annoyed him. However, he could no longer deny his doubt when the woman took out her cellphone and called for her daughter, which was none other than Ema. Terrified at the fact that the woman was his long lost mother, Kayano Tajima, he tried to run away, but found himself unable to as the woman also recognized him. Kayano expressed her relief and happiness for finally being able to see her son again, but Takahisa coldly rejected her, as after long years of being on his own, he found having reuniting with his family irritating. He called Ema, whom he knew had been watching and asked her to confirm if she set him up. Tearfully, Ema confessed having tricked him, but said that she only wanted him and his mother to reconcile. Frustrated at his sister's naiveté, Takahisa almost hit her, but admitted to himself that there was no way he could do it. Still, he coldly told her that there was nothing she could do to make him reconcile with his mother and walked away, leaving Ema crying. For the next few days, Takahisa acted lazily, having no motivation to go to school. Saiko scolded him and told him to get himself together and go to school since his attendance was barely enough. Takahisa reluctantly agreed and went to school. However, his sister was nowhere to be seen. He assumed that she was still sad about what had happened, but later found out that Ema had not come home ever since. Afraid that something might have happened, Takahisa checked everywhere he knew of to find Ema, but was unsuccessful. Only when the sun was about to set did he remember about the place where he had just recently told Ema about. As he had expected, Ema was at the place, looking at the setting sun. He apologized to her and said that he would try to make up with his mother. Takahisa and Ema walked back home, taking a detour to the hospital where their mother was staying at. It was at this time that Ema reveal her true reason for wanting him to see his mother. Her health was deteriorating and she only had five years at most to live. Takahisa was shocked to know the truth, but instead of keep blaming himself, he decided to try his best and make his mother happy in the time she had left. Five days later, at the time of the festival, Takahisa went to the festival, seeing Yukiko, Ema and his mother there. The event implied at a happy ending for his family. As all the trouble related to his family were solved, he spent the same night to be serious about his relationship with Yukiko. Powers&Abilities Equipment *'Demonic Stone of Qliphoth' (クリフォトの魔石 Kurifoto no Maseki): bearing a fragment of Lieselotte's soul, Takahisa is also in possession of a small piece of the VoidStone, enabling him to use pyrokinesis. The stone however, has a drawback, which is always disrupts his emotions. If he overuses the power, his emotions will go out of control and so will his flames. **'Pyrokinesis': thanks to the VoidStone, Takahisa can manipulate fire at will without being burnt himself. He can uses his flames in various way, from simply lighting his cigarettes to using them in combat. When he goes berserk, he can even produce a massive fire ball, which is just as devastating as any magic spell of Lieselotte. **'Logi Fingers' (ローゲ・フィンガー Rogge Fingaruzu): instead of wrapping his hands in flames, he creates small fire balls at the tip of his fingers, then rapidly throws those fire balls at his target. Yukiko gave this technique its name after she and Takahisa defeated Invidia. *'Explosive gadgets': Takahisa is sometimes seen igniting gunpowder-filled cans to fight the Black Knights. These can are ignited by his pyrokinesis power. Other skills *'Fighting skills:' before meeting Saiko, Takahisa lived like one of the street children and had to fight for survival. When he grew up, his past way of living gave him a habit of fighting and gradually, he became used to it, to the point that he could easily dispatch a thug with weapon while Takahisa himself had nothing but his fists. Relationships ﻿'Yukiko Hirohara': She becomes Takahisa's love interest later during the story. On October 21, he confessed his feelings to her on the rooftop. Before she answered, Invidia came and attacked them. Then on October 25, he asked if she liked him. Yukiko confesses that she likes him back, but rejects him because she says that she was just a murderer and should find someone else better. He kisses her and makes her feel better. After that, he asked if he could have sexual intercourse with her, but Yukiko chased him around the city with her knives prepared. After Saiko's death, Takahisa went on a rampage and later asked Yukiko to kill him. Before that, he tells her again that he loves her. Yukiko killed him afterwards. They are confirmed as an official couple in 11eyes -Resona Forma- in Takahisa's route. Takahisa decided to be serious about their relationship. In Yukiko's route however, he is showed wanting her happiness, telling her to not cry when she killed him, and let her go with Kakeru when he knew that he was the one she loved. Ema Tajima: Takahisa is the older brother of Ema. Because he deeply cared for his sister, he burned his father to death to save her and was put in an orphanage. Then he ran away, fearing that he would kill his sister and was under the care of Saiko. After the events of the red night ended, they were reunited. Misuzu Kusakabe: The two don't get along well sometimes. He enjoys sexual harassing her, verbally which bothers her. Saiko Akamine: After Takahisa ran away from the orphanage, Saiko took him under her care, making her his foster mother. She often tried making him and Yukiko together and he has been enraged when Misao killed her. In the anime, he thinks her as a nuisance, and often treats her as an "old woman" (often followed by a hit from Saiko) but he cares for her though, paying her a coffee when she wants and crying when she died killed by Misao. Kayano Tajima: Kayano is the real mother of Ema and Takahisa. Ema set Takahisa up to see his mother, but as they met, he rejected the idea of being reunited with his family. Then later on he apologizes to Ema and promises to himself that he would make his mother happy during the rest of time she had. Kakeru Satsuki : Takahisa is the only boy in the gang with him, and saved him and Yuka when they have been attacked by humans in the real world. They became friends afterward, even if Takahisa often teases him for being a "Romeo" for the girls. In the anime, their relationships have been different. Takahisa acted nastily toward him at the beginning and Kakeru did not consider him like their comrade. But when they noticed that the two of them had some troubles for expressing their feelings for the girl they love (Yukiko and Yuka) they became friends. Tadashi Teruya: They get along well, both being perverts, with Takahisa on a higher level. They make often sexual jokes about the girls, and even Shiori said that Takahisa wasn't so different from Tadashi. Takahisa calls him monchichi, which is an acronym for monkey. Invidia : Takahisa has been her main opponent with Yukiko. In the anime, he burnt her face when he threatened the others. Since this event, she has a hatred toward him and targets him. In the game, he also burnt her face because she attacked Yukiko, but they have more a mutual despise for each other than a hatred. Trivia *When Takahisa is taken over, players can hear Lieselotte's voice echoing as he speaks. This can be considered the first time Lieselotte's existence had effects on the outside ever since her imprisonment. *In the 11eyes Original Drama track, instead of saying the gang's usual warcry "Tomo to Asu no Tame ni" (友と明日のために, lit. For my friends and for tomorrow), he says "Tomo to Erosu no Tame ni" (友とエロスのために, lit. For my friends and for Eros). *In the 11eyes OVA, Takahisa's power turned from blazing flames into small torrents of water. *Takahisa shares the same looks with the character King of the Night in the Kore wa Zombie desu ka? series. *Takahisa is quite a glutton, almost always seen eating something. He claimed that his pyrokinesis power consumed a lot of power, so no matter how much he ate, the food would be digested very quick. Later on however, he admitted that he had always been a glutton and his power had nothing to do with his ability to keep eating continuously. *Takahisa is one of the only male character, besides Kakeru, who has an H-scene with Yukiko in his After Story. *Ironically, the orphanage where he and his sister went was where Kakeru, Yuka and Kukuri went. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Resona Forma characters Category:After Story (Shiori) characters Category:After Story (Misuzu) characters Category:Male characters